Sweet Emotion
by Shelbey
Summary: Our Time is Here, 7 of 18. She was deeply in love with Shane Gray. At least… she used to be, until he broke her into a million pieces. All she needs now is someone to put the pieces back together again. Jason/Mitchie


**AN** Jitchie? Mason? Heck, how is that condensed? Also slightly darker than the others save for "Phantom."

**Summary: **She was deeply in love with Shane Gray. At least… she used to be, until he broke her into a million pieces. All she needs now is someone to put the pieces back together again. Jason/Mitchie

"Mitchie!"

Everyone in the room looked up in surprise at Shane Gray's exclamation to the front door of Nate White's home, held wide open to reveal a slim, brown haired figure.

The entire interior was decorated lavishly, but tastefully, with balloons and streamers, and colorful confetti decorated the floor. Brightly colored flowers burst from vases down the vast hallway, and shiny colored tassels hung from the ceiling. A large banner in the living room said "CAMPERS OF 2008," a date five years previous.

Minutes before his shout, Caitlyn sat in Nate's lap, admiring her handiwork in their house with Ella and Peggy praising it highly and giving suggestions for next time. Shane stood in the corner, holding hands with his fiancée Tess Tyler, and talking to the newlyweds, Lola and Baron about their recent honeymoon. Jason was staring in fascination at a sparkling crystal globe that sat in the corner of the living room, asking anyone who would listen how it worked.

"Where is she?" Caitlyn sighed, resting her head in the palms of her hands.

Nate wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her lightly. "Come on, Caitlyn. She's pretty busy, you know, touring. Maybe she doesn't have time." Ella and Peggy nodded in agreement, looking at their cell phones to see if there might be a message from her, possibly telling them she was coming.

"She didn't even come to our wedding!" she snapped at her husband, running her hand through her hair. "All we got was a wedding gift and an apology letter."

Peggy mentioned, "And it's almost over now." Ella sighed in disappointment, staring at the carpet. "I don't think she's com--"

Everyone heard a light knock at the door, and they all froze. Shane unlaced his fingers from Tess's and walked over to the elaborate glass entrance, looking around at all the expectant faces waiting with baited breath. Licking his lips, he placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. He glanced out and breathed, "Mitchie!"

There she was, standing before them. Not a single one of them had spoken to her in person for five years, and not for want of trying, though. She and Shane had a nasty breakup that was televised all over Hot Tunes TV, and she hadn't spoken to anyone since then. Her heart had been torn apart, and no one was going to pressure her into talking to them. They didn't want to make it worse.

She wore tight fitting leather pants and boots, a tight red shirt and and a black necklace with a guitar on it. She had black nail polish and dark, thick makeup on her eyes and dark red lipstick, though on her it was very becoming. None of them would have recognized her, save for the huge smile on her face that was all Mitchie, and the long hair with bangs over her forehead.

"Look here, it's Shane Gray!" she greeted, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. A few of the guests glanced to each other, surprised. She was nothing like she was, the bitter, heartbroken Mitchie that had to leave what had seemed like the love of her life. "How are you?"

He was startled, but not displeased. "I'm... I'm great, what about you, Mitchie?"

"Good!" Mitchie walked in and Shane closed the door behind her. Everyone watched her tentatively, trying to figure out if they were more startled by this new look or more excited to see her. Soon, however, the excitement won out. They all shouted her name and crowded around her, giving her hugs and asking her how she'd been.

Caitlyn punched her in the shoulder. "That's for missing my wedding."

Giving her an apologetic look, she said, "I'm so sorry Caitlyn, I was still on tour and I wish I could have gone. I hope you liked the gift?" Nate let out a nervous laugh and Caitlyn winked at him, making Mitchie laugh. The rest of the guests joined in at Nate's expense, making him frown in discontent.

Peggy and Ella hugged her tightly. "It's been too long, Mitchie," Ella said tearfully and Peggy nodded in agreement.

She teased, "And your lip gloss is as glossy as ever, Ella." She and Peggy laughed and gave her humored smiles. Lola and Baron greeted her next, and finally Tess Tyler stepped up in her line of sight. Mitchie smiled at her and embraced her, much to the blond's total surprise. "Tess Gray! Well, almost, from what I hear, right?" Tess nodded in confusion, wondering what was going on here. This Mitchie... was different from the last one she had seen.

"That's me," she replied uncertainly.

"Mitchie!" The owner of the voice grabbed her in a tight hug and spun her around in his arms, before setting her gingerly back down on her heeled boots. "I missed you!" Her dark colored eyes met the hazel ones of Jason Black, who was smiling wider than any one else in the room. He was different. His hair, straightened before, sat in perfect curls on top of his head and one hung down into his face, giving him a more mature appearance than he had before.

"Aw, Jason, I missed you too!" she replied, kissing his cheek as well. The party's fervor didn't quite dwindle down afterwards, and Mitchie mingled with all of her old friends from Camp Rock so long ago.

"I know, I know," Mitchie laughed, pushing her way through the group of people. "Caitlyn, do you mind if I take a look around? I haven't seen any of your house, it's gorgeous." She smiled and nodded, and Mitchie made her way up the stairs, her smile falling off her face as she went up each step until tears were pouring down her face as she reached the second floor.

She couldn't do it anymore.

She couldn't lie to all their happy faces and pretend she was too. Her heart healed a little bit every time she saw Shane smile, every moment his skin connected with her own, every time he spoke her name. And it broke every time he saw him kiss Tess Tyler, each time he spoke her name with all the love and adoration that he had once said her own, and when someone mentioned their future wedding.

Mitchie clutched at a curtain in the master bedroom, her sobs coming out choked, unable to even cry properly. She wanted the pain to go away, she wanted her heart to stop beating so she didn't have to feel it anymore. Her knees buckled beneath her and she buried her face into the curtain, staining the blue material with dark eyeliner and tears.

She didn't want to feel anymore.

A warm pair of arms embraced her tightly, and her breathing hitched in her throat. She glanced around and saw the worried eyes of Jason staring back into hers, glassy with his own tears. "Mitchie, please don't cry. I'm going to," he pleaded in a whisper, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Jason?" Her mouth was agape, confused. _What does he want?_

He tilted his head and blinked. "Why are you up here all alone?"

"Nothing, Jase, leave me alone," she said thickly, hardly able to speak properly. He didn't let her go, and she didn't struggle out of his arms. They sat in silence, Jason holding her close and Mitchie listening to the sound of his heartbeat against her ear as she cried herself out. The cries became less and less frequent, until it stopped altogether.

He smiled. "All better Mitchie? It's not good to keep all those tears inside for so long! You're going to explode like a water balloon!"

Mitchie laughed softly, glad that he hadn't changed a bit since they parted ways so long ago. "I guess I exploded just now, didn't I?" she asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone, giving him a tiny smile. He nodded seriously and squeezed her lightly before letting her go. He made to stand up, but she grabbed his shirt. "Wait, please?"

"Okay." Mitchie examined him for a moment. She decided she liked the way he had his hair now, the curls bounced with each movement, when he nodded his head or tilted it when he was confused. It made him even more endearing than before, if that was even possible.

She whispered, "Jason, can I ask you a favor?"

His expression soured. "If you want my birdhouse, no way. Shane _finally_ made it. Took him five whole years!"

She let out a loud laugh, pressing her face into his chest as she giggled madly like an infatuated schoolgirl. "No, that's all right, Jason. Keep your birdhouse. A different favor."

"Sure thing!"

"Will you help me put something back together?" He furrowed his brow, confused, and stared at her for a moment.

He admitted, "I'm really bad at puzzles... and Scrabble. How am I supposed to know that fantantalistic isn't a word? Oh, and those color-by-number things, I always lose the numbers, so I don't know what to color!" He began to count on his fingers, thinking hard about it. "And I can't build things, I tried to make a bookshelf once, but I ended up nailing it to Ella's wall..."

Mitchie laughed lightly again, feeling more carefree than she had in years. "Nothing that difficult, Jason, I promise."

"Oh!" His face lit up as he smiled at her.

"I was talking about me."

"You?"

She nodded, pointing to her chest. "Please... put me back together. Shane broke me, but I know you can fix me all better again." He blinked and stared at her for a moment. Finally his hazel eyes flashed as he finally understood what she was asking of him. He leaned his face close to hers, and she closed the distance between the two of them, her lips against his. Her tears started to fall again as he put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his face.

"Is that a start?" he asked uncertainly.

She smiled. "It is, Jason. It is." He leaned down and kissed her again, making her broken heart start to hurt a little less.

**AN** Ack! This didn't turn out the way I was planning on. Unbetaed, so probably some typos or whatever. I hope Jason is in character. If you like these, please vote for the next one!


End file.
